


Holt Camping Trip

by Seagoatink



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Lance/Hunk/Pidge, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polygamy, Slow Burn, They/Them for Pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seagoatink/pseuds/Seagoatink
Summary: The Holt's take Shiro on their annual camping trip up North.





	1. Pack It Up

Matt pulled into his parents’ driveway after picking up his best friend, Shiro, from his place. It was Shiro’s first time going on a camping trip, let alone one with the Holt’s of all people. He surprised himself by allowing him to go on vacation with his superior officer and his family, but he wrote off the concern with ease. Shiro convinced himself it was fine, because the Holt’s were nice people and Matt had served as his technician since their early days serving.

The Holt’s lived out in a rural area surrounded by trees and farmland. They were the kind of people who did not feel the need to lock their door and let their mailman know when they were out of town so packages could be left in the garage. For the duration of the camping trip, they asked one of their neighbors to take care of their dog, Gunther.

Matt’s father finished hooking up the small trailer to the back of the minivan as Matt parked his compact car in the garage. Matt hopped out of the car and Shiro followed bringing a duffel and backpack along with. “I’m gonna check on Mom really quick!” He explained before disappearing into the house.

“Shiro, it’s good to see you again!” Sam called as he exited the minivan in favor of packing the small trailer with camping gear.

Out of reflex, Shiro stood at attention. “Commander Holt!”

“At ease, just call me Sam while we’re out, Okay?” The older man requested. He smiled and crow’s feet showed up at the corners of his eyes.

Shiro relaxed a little bit. “Okay,” he agreed. Then he approached the trailer and helped Sam load the rest of the heavy equipment. “Are we almost ready to head out?” Shiro asked as he threw his duffel bag into the plot of 3D Tetris that was the trailer. 

Sam pulled the bag back out. “You are not going to be happy wearing jeans for the trip. Put on some sweats,” he chuckled. He handed the duffel back to Shiro, but took the younger’s backpack from his arms. “I’ll put this in the van,” he said.

Colleen, Matt, and Shiro each toted a cooler outside as a car from the 50s turned into the driveway, the windows down and Jimmy Buffet playing at a reasonable volume through the speakers. The car parked and out popped Pidge, Lance, and Hunk. “Hi, sorry I’m late, we had to stop for some parts and some pictures. Like a lot of pictures,” Pidge excused and pulled a duffel bag of their own out of the trunk. They already had a backpack slung over their shoulder.

“I couldn’t resist! You’re wearing a really cute dress, it’s a gorgeous day, AND Hunk finally got this beauty road ready,” Lance explained enthusiastically pointing from Pidge to the sky and finally to the restored Thunderbird Hunk spent the last few months restoring.

“Seriously Pidge, I have to agree. I can’t wait to see how the pictures turn out!” Hunk said, nodding his head in agreement. Then he turned to the Holts. “They’re gonna be like those sexy, pinup ads Ford had back in the day!” 

A flush crossed Pidge’s face before they ducked their head and pulled the brim of their sunhat over their face. “I’m gonna go change,” they excused themselves.

Colleen placed the cooler in her arms in the trunk of the minivan before scurrying over to Lance and Hunk. “Can I see the photos?” She asked eagerly. “It’s not often Pidge wears a dress like that, so they must be in a really good mood today,” her mother explained to Pidge’s boyfriends.

“Oh yeah! Of course, Mrs. Holt,” Lance replied. He shot her a smooth smirk and a pair of gun fingers to match before darting off to the car to retrieve his camera.

“I painted it the minty blue you suggested. I have to admit, I’m really diggin’ it,” Hunk said and confidently folded his arms over his chest as he admired his handiwork with Colleen.

The woman nodded, absolutely beaming with excitement. “Would you mind if I took a seat in it?” She questioned carefully.

Hunk extended his hand. “I would love to hear what you think,” he said and followed her over to his baby of several months. 

Pidge exited their childhood home wearing a pair of cloth shorts and a tank top. “Hey, Matt, catch!” They said, making sure they had Matt’s attention, before throwing their duffel bag at him. They retrieved a sleeping bag, pillow, and blanket from Hunk’s car then rushed to empty their load in the minivan. 

“Your boyfriends aren’t coming with?” Sam asked, allowing a hint of disappointment to show in his voice.

Pidge shook their head. “Lance is working on the choreography of a huge production and Hunk has a rush order for a client,” they explained. They picked up the sleeping bag again then walked back to the trailer and placed the item inside.

Their father frowned, but Matt was quick to put an arm around the man’s shoulder. “It’s OK, Dad. Hunk already checked out the van and said we shouldn’t have any car trouble on the trip,” he gently reminded his father. 

When everything was finally packed and ready to go Pidge hugged and kissed Lance and Hunk goodbye. The two wished everyone well on their trip, insisting on multiple status updates. “Even if you think we’re sleeping!” Hunk added like the worrisome mom-friend he was.

“Send me those pictures of Pidge, Lance!” Colleen insisted again through the open window of the passenger’s seat. “They look so cute!”

“You got it, Mom!” Lance promised. He threw out a cheeky wink. Only when he knew Colleen could not respond, he called her _Mom_ and prayed it would not be a problem.

Everyone inside the van waved at Hunk and Lance as they left the driveway.

Lance turned to Hunk as the minivan entered the road. “So pizza night?” He asked as he entered the passenger seat.

Hunk nodded. “Pineapple pizza. And no anchovies this time!”

“Oh, come on!” Lance protested, throwing his arms in the air.

Hunk entered the driver’s seat and turned on the car. “I’m not budging on that. You can get bread sticks.”


	2. On the Road

After three hours on the road, Sam decided it was time for their first pit stop. He pulled off at a rest stop and everyone got out of the car to stretch out their limbs and get their blood flowing again. Matt and Pidge headed straight for the bathrooms. 

Shiro was about to get back into the car when Sam stopped him. “I advise trying,” he said, pointing to the building at the rest stop.

Once everyone settled back into the car after the pit stop, Pidge spoke up, “Anyone want anything before I eat a sandwich and pass the fuck out?”

“Language, Pidge,” Sam grimaced.

“Water for the both of us please,” Colleen responded, turning in the passenger seat. “Your father and I will split a sandwich too.”

Pidge pulled out two bottles of water and a sandwich then handed them forward to Matt. Matt handed the waters and sandwich off to their mom before turning back to his sister. “Did you finish that project you were working on? The worm?” He asked, his knees digging into his seat as he faced Pidge.

“Oh yeah, I finished that last week and picked up a nice bonus for finishing before the deadline,” they said, nodding. Pidge turned into the trunk of the van for a moment before pulling out a peanut butter bagel sandwich and some juice. “Unfortunately, I was caught trying to reverse engineer some gear on the base and they removed my clearance once I finished with the worm,” Pidge added with a huff of disappointment.

Shiro turned to mimic Matt’s position as Matt rolled his eyes. “Commander Iverson can’t cover your ass forever, no matter how big an asset you are to communications, Pidge,” he warned his uncaring sibling. 

Shiro, unable to see anything in the coolers, joined Pidge on the bench seat in the very back of the van. He looked over the back of the seat and into the deep sea of travel food. Everything was hand-made probably by Colleen, but Sam could have helped too. “Is that a BLT?” Shiro asked, pointing to a bagged sandwich.

Pidge nodded and handed it to him. “Matt said you liked ‘em,” they answered, then turned back into the cooler to hand Shiro his own water bottle. Then, Pidge turned to her brother and raised an eyebrow.

“PB and J. I’m surprised you even have to ask,” he teased in the way that only brothers did. 

They flung a sandwich at Matt then pulled out a peanut butter bagel sandwich for themselves and sat back down. “Mom, wanna turn on some music?” Pidge suggested through a mouthful of peanut butter and bagel.

Shiro did not take the Holt’s for Florence + The Machine fans, but that was exactly what overtook the speakers of the van. Commander Holt even sang along from time to time, though his lyrics were not always 100 percent accurate.

Somehow hours had passed. Shiro only realized it as they pulled into a gas station to fill up on gas. Sam turned off the car and opened his door. The music stopped abruptly to reveal gentle cooing from the back seat where Pidge was resting. Shiro unbuckled as he turned in his seat to see if it really was Pidge making the noise or just a pigeon that managed to stay in the car with them for the past eight hours. 

Having noticed his friend’s sudden interest in the back seat, Matt chuckled. “Yeah, she’s always done that,” he explained. “Why do you think we call her Pidge?” Then he turned away to open the door so he could stretch out his legs. “Hey, Mom, I’ll let Hunk know where we’re at,” he offered before leaning back into the van. He waved his arm, telling Shiro to follow him on out and into their current pit stop.

After using the restroom, Matt grabbed himself a bottle of Brisk tea. “You want anything, Shiro?” He asked while pulling a few more bottles out of the fridge section for the rest of his family.

“I can get it,” Shiro offered in return. He picked up another bottle of water and some trail mix.

Matt bought himself a travel activity book. Then he and Shiro piled back into the car, careful to keep the noise to a minimum with Pidge still asleep in the back seat.

Before he knew it, the sky was dark and blanketed by stars. Shiro remembered what it was like out there before a mission gone awry. Level with the road was the same scenery he went into space to get away from: open desert with the occasional weird-looking rock. 

He glanced at his friend to see Matt scrolling through what looked to be an article on his phone. “What are you checking up on?” Shiro asked. He rubbed his weary eyes, adjusting from moonlight to cellphone light that reflected off of Matt’s glasses.

Matt offered Shiro a sheepish grin. Then he turned the phone so his friend could see. “Power Rangers fanfiction,” he chuckled softly. “Probably not your thing, but I just found this fantastic writer! I’m surprised I didn’t see them sooner, honestly, they’re pretty established in the fandom.”

Shiro chuckled along with Matt and nodded. “I was more of a Gundam fan, really.” He remembered late nights on the couch with Keith and his dad just watching Heero Yuy on screen. They would make stories together after Keith’s dad retired to his room for the night. Together, they even collected action figures, and up until they were banned at school, they played with them on the playground at recess.

“I totally see the appeal of Gundam, but there were so many different versions like 00, Wing, and the one with the G -that one was awful!” Matt slouched in his seat at the memory, but was quick to correct his posture. “You can take a nap if you get tired, y’know,” he added as he watched Shiro rub at his eyes again.

“I’m not gonna bother Pidge if I recline the seat, am I?” He asked. 

Matt snorted. “No, they’re pretty much dead to the world at this point. He’s gotta wake up around midnight and take up driving shift though.” He glanced back at his sister. “She’s driven half the drive ever since she learned how to drive.”

“We always joked they’d be a truck driver,” Colleen butted in from the driver’s seat. She even fixed the rear view mirror so she could look at Shiro though the dark as she said it. 

Shiro felt his face warm up with embarrassment. Mrs. Holt heard him talk about his age old love of Gundam. The heat was quick-lived once he realized she knew of Matt’s appreciation for Power Rangers. It seemed so silly, now that he was an adult, but Matt was beside him entranced by Power Rangers fanfiction. Completely unashamed.

Colleen’s eyes fell back on the road. Shiro felt bad his voice was too caught in his throat to respond to his commander’s wife and technicians mom.

Pidge cooed softly in the back seat and quickly became Shiro’s lullaby as he fell asleep.

Shiro did not remember falling asleep, but his neck was stiff and the van was parked so he crawled out and stretched. The lights of a gas station, a Citgo, were not as harsh from behind the tinted windows, but they were not blinding either. His cell phone read 13% and 1:49 in the morning. It was chilly, but he didn’t feel like walking in to take a piss with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. So Shiro settled for dashing into the building to use the restroom and grab a snack.

Pidge passed him as they left the restroom. “I’m getting puppy chow, you want anything?”

“Coffee and a donut?” Shiro yawned and covered his mouth with the back of his hand. His ass hurt and his hips hurt too from all the weird positioning.

“Black?”

Shiro nodded and yawned again.

“Aye aye, DJ Shiro!”

He entered the bathroom. As Shiro relieved himself, he realized it was his turn to sit in the passenger seat and play DJ for the next few hours. He would be stuck up front with Pidge and he had no idea what kind of conversation they would strike up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make chapter 2&3 a joint chapter but that would make it a monstrosity. So it's split up, just like i wrote it.
> 
> My laptop also died, it was giving out for the past year and finally really kicked the bucket. I did a majority of my writing on it, so updates may be even more slow until I get on SSI and have a stable income. I was really hoping to update this every other week, but I'm not sure what's possible and what's not at this point. 
> 
> To anyone interested, I'm also working on a Pidge/Allura fic. I talk about it a lot on my twitter /SkeletalMergoat feel free to follow me

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really anxious about writing, and heaven-forbid POSTING this. I've seen a lot of discourse on Tumblr and gosh I just want to be proud of my work and my ideas! I love Polydins so much! :>
> 
> Feel free to talk to me on tumblr!   
> mainblog: mergoat  
> artblog: skeletalmergoat  
> I gab on twitter too:  
> skeletalmergoat
> 
> *I'm sorry I don't know how to link!


End file.
